1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparati for exercising regions of the upper body, and more particularly to an improved shoulder press exercise machine.
2. Related Art
A variety of exercise machines which utilize resistance or strength training have become very popular in recent years. Such strength machines are often used in place of conventional free weights to exercise a variety of muscles within the human body. Most strength machines are designed with the goal of optimizing resistance training benefits to the user by combining adjustable weight resistance with ease of use, while also attempting to maintain proper biomechanical alignment of the user's joints.
While such machines offer convenience and other benefits to the user in comparison to free weights, conventional designs typically include a frame superstructure for providing symmetrical balance and support for various levers and weight components of the machines. Such conventional frame superstructures generally result in machines that are oversized in height, width, and architecture. In addition, many of such conventional machines may be inconvenient to users performing more than one repetition of an exercise with varying weights, as the user is generally required to be physically removed from the machine in order to place weights on, or otherwise select the desired weight force before performing each set. Another limitation found in conventional strength machines utilizing selectable weights is the inability of the user to perform high velocity exercises. In such conventional machines the weights have inertial problems at higher speeds which can result in inconsistent resistance through a complete range of motion, therefore, users are encouraged to perform the exercises slowly. Training at lower velocities produces greater increases in muscular force at slow speeds for the user. Therefore, low velocity training only improves an individual's capabilities at slower speeds. In contrast, training at higher contractal velocities produces increases in an individual's muscular force at all speeds of contraction at and below the training velocity. Therefore, high velocity training improves an individual's functional capabilities at normal contractal velocities, i.e. velocities utilized for activities such as golfing and tennis which are more likely to be a part of every day living. Although there are many forms of strength training which allow for higher velocity training, the resistance mechanisms of such equipment generally do not include selectable weights, these devices do not utilize selectable weights as part of their resistance mechanism, and many users prefer training with selectable weights as opposed to other forms of resistance training, for example, resistance bands.
Conventional resistance equipment may also be limited by designs that prevent users from maintaining the proper biomechanical alignment of joints through a complete range of motion. A variety of machines have been proposed to improve the range of motion of the user, in order to make the exercise performed through the range more effective. Such machines are disclosed in, but not limited to, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,437,589 and 5,273,504. However, the equipment disclosed in such references does not consistently provide proper biomechanical alignment of the user's joints through the complete range of motion.
Therefore, a need exists in the field of resistance training for selectable weight equipment that allows users to maintain the proper biomechanical alignment of joints through a complete range of motion, while performing exercises at high contractal velocities.